Food ingredient dispensers and preparation devices typically have separate chambers for mixing ingredients and heating ingredients. More specifically, ingredients may be mixed in a first vessel and subsequently transferred to an oven to create the final food product. For example, in commercial food factories, large hoppers of ingredients deliver ingredients into a mixer. After the ingredients are mixed, the mixture is transferred to an oven or cooler to make the final food product. As such, conventional ingredient dispensers and mixers remain limited because they may require the use of multiple containers or vessels during the preparation of food. Moreover, conventional ingredient dispensers and mixers typically cannot operate in low or zero-gravity environments (e.g., the International Space Station (ISS)). Further still, conventional ingredient dispensers and mixers often require user intervention, and are not substantially automated.